The use of open-loop voice coil motors in imaging devices using depth-assisted autofocus technology can decrease the accuracy and speed of finding a desired focusing position. However, with autofocus implementations using open-loop voice coil motors, an initial depth estimation using depth-assisted autofocus technology may be inaccurate, necessitating more adjustment by the autofocus technology before a desired focusing position is obtained. Accordingly, improvements in open-loop autofocus systems are needed.